


afterimage

by bluebellbygones



Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Other, Psychological Horror, both are pretty mild and not graphic but liiike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellbygones/pseuds/bluebellbygones
Summary: On the nature of Shadow magic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	afterimage

Shadow is alive, inherently. The same can be said for the Light, but unlike its counterpart the beings of Shadow are detested, seen as inherently cruel and violent. Shadow has a known history of emotional turmoil of course, steeped in bitterness, hurt, anger, resentment and even grief ever since the FirstWorld shattered. These emotions are also often considered undesirable, resulting in an unfortunately perfect match. Perhaps it is lucky, then, that only a selected few are aware of the undercurrent of Shadow serving as the blood that shapes, feeds, and powers the worlds. A conglomeration of life they hate forever cursed to support their own.

The Shadow understands it is ultimately fear that causes such repulsion, but the thought brings no comfort. For those who plunge into the Shadow of their own will, undeluded and understanding of its true nature, they simply accept that these undesirable things are something that is ultimately unavoidable. They accept the Shadow they cast as a part of their own self, even if they hold fear of it in their heart; it is often to spite that instinct.

However, sometimes they accept it too wholeheartedly. There are those who are not nearly afraid enough. They allow it so much room in their heart that the Shadow ends up taking pieces of it away, one way or another. The more they use, the more their form twists in small ways; eyes sharper, face gaunt, gaze heavier. Hands with fingertips that bleed into a color much darker than whatever skin they actually have. These people tend to lean on their Shadow, make it a crutch. They use it to heal their wounds, quiet their cries, soothe their suffering. The Shadow takes it all into itself unfailingly.

Sometimes, post mortem, the Shadow leaves the body. It is especially common with those who give their Shadow so much it kills them. It often takes the form of a sad, withering afterimage of the person who cast it, though it crumples easily in the Light. With no one left to give it anything, it wanders, seeking someone else, someone else like its caster, but it will never find anything like the person it came from. Its requirements are too particular for that to be possible. In the end, after giving up, it usually returns to the slants of darkness lying on the ground that gave it life in the first place. It loses itself in the buzz of vitality, the blood of the Spiral, and with the loud beat of the Heart all memory is drowned out in the din. Probably a result of the Grandfather’s odd perception of mercy. Or maybe it’s a gesture of cruelty he doesn’t care to show overtly. But as long as the Shadow has someone else in the future, it is more than willing to forget. So it’s alright, really.

It’s alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this going through the notes on my phone and i was like ‘wow this is rad actually’.
> 
> thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
